


Post-Workout Stress Releif

by TheMysteriousWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Peter Parker, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousWriter/pseuds/TheMysteriousWriter
Summary: Steve feels the need for some indulgence after a gym session.





	1. Chapter One

Steve wiped his forehead. He'd had a particularly intense training session, and was now ready to hit the showers. But what he saw in the locker room stopped him in his tracks. Peter Parker was standing there with is back to Steve, almost naked. He wore a thin white sleeveless t-shirt, and literally nothing else. Steve had known for a while now he had a... little crush on the boy, but seeing him like this was sending his brain into meltdown, let alone what it was doing to his dick. Watching Peters two perfect asscheeks was beyond anything he'd expected to do today.

Steve was hard as a rock. He thought about leaving, knowing it was wrong to stand there ogling a barely legal boy, but his concerns went out the window when Peter bent over to put his socks on, exposing his hole to him. Steve gulped, his feet frozen to the ground. It felt like a millennium to Steve, but in reality it was only a few seconds before Peter stood up, and turned around to come face to face with his admirer. 

'Oh, hi Steve!' Peter said, as if he wasn't standing in front of his childhood hero half naked, and as if said hero wasn't now staring at his newly exposed length. A fact that didn't go unmissed. Steve watched as Peter's eyes travelled down his own line of sight towards his member.

Steve closed his eyes, bracing for all the insults, the slurs, and the rejection. What he didn't expect though, was a hand, a fair bit smaller than his own, groping at his hard on through his thin workout shorts. He opened his eyes, and was greeted by the very welcome sight of Peter on his knees jerking him through his shorts. Steve let out a moan, and Peter tugged down his strained shorts, letting Steve's manhood spring up. It hit him lightly on the cheek, and Peter chuckled. 

'Looks like someone's excited to see me.' Peter said, quickly grasping hold of the captains junk, and began to tug, slowly at first, but quickly speeding up.

'Oh, you have no idea...' Steve replied, smiling stupidly, enjoying the sensations originating from his manhood. Peter smiled coyly, letting go of his captains length (drawing a small whimper from Steve) as he stood up, looking up at his much taller superior slyly.

'Turn around, and bend over.' Steve did as asked, walking over to the benches and placing both his hands on it, causing him to bend over. He placed his bare ass in the air, pointing towards Peter, showing him his pretty pink hole. Peter grinned, walking over to Steve and slapping his ass, before rubbing the area just above it. He did so for about ten seconds, but was interrupted when Steve, having grown impatient, starting waving his ass around, his eyes staring through his legs at Peters dick longingly. Peter chuckled, and grabbed the American ass in his hands, relishing its firm yet soft feel. He began to knead it, falling in love with the light pink fuzz that coated it. He rubbed the huge pale cheeks a bit more, before slipping his hand between them, rubbing the cherry between them. He teased the rim a bit, drawing a moan from Steve, before pressing against it lightly, testing its tightness. Having gauged it, Peter forced a single finger in, and began to finger-bang him. 

Steve moaned. He never thought it would feel so good to have his asshole played with. Pushing back on the finger, he let out a few more moans, but the finger left his ass far too quickly. 

"Peter, get right back back up there." Steve immediately demanded.

"What's the magic word?" Peter teased, gently circling his finger around the captains back entrance. Steve blushed, and swallowed his pride. It was worth it for the fuck of a lifetime.

"Please..." he pouted.

"That's better..." Peter grinned, and forced his finger, along with a second, up his asshole, and began scissoring it, causing Steve to immediately begin moaning like a cheap whore. Peter added a third finger, stretching caps ass good and proper.

Making sure to keep all three fingers in, Peter kneeled down, coming face to face with Steve's dick. Peter could feel the precum leaking from his own member, but however hard it was, Steve's must be harder. It looked more solid than lead. Peter could now take time to examine it more closely, and noticed that it bent to the left. Quickly, and without warning, he reached out and grabbed it. He stroked it once, twice, and a third time, abd then kept repeating the same up and down motion. Steve' breath hitched. Peter kept jerking Steve right up until he was about to cum, when he stopped. His own manhood needed some 'special attention'.

"You want to get fucked, Steve?” 

"Yep!" Steve responded quickly. It ashamed him slightly to see what he had been reduced to by someone who was essentially a kid. Well, at least in his eyes. But that didn't stop him moaning and pushing his back toward that oh-so-inviting dick. Peter laughed quietly to himself, but obliged, pushing his dick deep into his childhood heroes ass. Steve cried out at the sensation of a real, actual cock in his ass. His own fingers could never have prepared him for this.

As it turned out, Peter was an animal when he had his dick in something. He was grinding his thighs against Steve's asscheeks. He even slapped them a few times, and was constantly growling out swear words. It really turned Peter on to be dominating a man that was this much stronger, this much taller than he was, but still to have that hunk quivering around his length. A smacking noise resonated throughout the locker room, created the the bare skin that was hitting together. Steve threw his head back and moaned towards the ceiling, entranced by the pleasure that Peter pounding his ass was giving him, before letting it hang down, watching Peters ball sack swing against his own, watching his own dick flail madly around in the air.

Suddenly, Peter pulled his dick out of his captains ass, and lied down on the bench, dick pointing up towards the ceiling.

"Ride me." Peter gasped. Steve didn't need a second invitation. He positioned himself above the length, and sank down onto it, impaling himself on the dick. As soon as his buttcheeks touched the kids thighs, he lifted himself back up so only the head of the cock was still inside him, before slamming himself back down, letting out a breathy moan as he did so. Peter was ecstatic. He was fucking his childhood hero! And said childhood hero was loving it, moaning and begging for more, pleading with Peter to 'go harder', or to 'give it to me'. And so Peter did. Thrusting up into that firm ass as Steve grinded himself down, reaching out to grab his thick cock that Peter hoped at some point he could get in his own ass.

As for Steve, well, he couldn't believe how well this barely legal kid was wrecking his ass. He could have that dick inside him any day of the week. It was almost the perfect length to attack his prostate. And Peter hit it every time. Steve's moans grew louder as his orgasm approached, and as soon as particularly good thrust came, he let loose, cumming all over Peter's chest. The sensations this caused around Peters cock pushed him over the edge, unloading deep inside Captain America.

Steve was in a blissful, post orgasmic haze. He fell onto Peter. Having just been fucked like a bitch, he was eager to lie there for a while, with cum now covering his chest and a dick in his ass. However, it was not to be.

"What do we have here?" Thor's voice rang out, his towel doing nothing to hide the boner behind it.

Maybe it was a good thing he couldn't rest.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor joins Peter and Steve.

"What do we have here?" Thor's voice rang out, his towel doing nothing to hide the boner behind it. Steves head shot up, eyes taking in Thors appearance, especially the thick bulge behind his towel. Steve immediately wanted it inside him.

"How could you guys leave me out? Steve, we had an agreement! You said that when you fucked him you-" Steve shook his head, a wide grin adorning his face. "-would let me... wait... he fucked you? In the ass?" Steve nodded now. Thor was shocked, but quickly grew even hornier, enamoured by the fact that this 'twink' had topped a dominant hunk like Captain America.

"Ok then. Boys, I've wanted both of you for a long time now, and I know you both want my dick" Thor said in a deep, sexy voice. He set his hammer down next to Peter, and sat down next to him, tearing off his thin t-shirt. The sight of Peters surprisingly muscular chest made Steve's dick begin to grow again, and this was further aided when Peter removed Thors towel, leaving the god only in a jockstrap. As soon as Thor saw that Steve was back at full-mast, he gestured for him to come over to them. Steve stood up and walked over tentatively, ass still aching slightly from the royal dicking it had just received, full of Peter's cum. He stopped when he stood in front of Thor, cock eye level with Thor. Thor eyed Steves manhood hungrily, but, much to his disappointment, Steve knelt down in front of him. He wasn't disappointed for long though, as Steve started sloppily mouthing over the outlines of Thors dick in the jockstrap, drawing several moans from both of them, all the time looking up at Thor with puppy dog eyes, silently asking permission. Thor nodded, panting heavily as Steve pushed the jockstrap to the side.

Thors cock sprang up, slapping his stomach, before Steve reached forward and roughly started jerking him off, and leaned down to capture the head of Thors manhood in his mouth. Steve moaned deeply, pleasuring the head while his hands took care of the rest of his dick. Thor took hold of Peter's hair and directed him onto his nipple. Peter took the hint and started lapping at the buds. Thor was quite sensitive there, but he decided to take things to the next level.

"Steve?" Thor said, delivering a quick slap to his ass. "Get in position". Steve pulled off of Thors dick, and got down on the floor, muscular chest pressed against the floor but with his ass in the air, inviting Peter and Thor in, showcasing his pink, gaping hole, which still had Peters cum dripping from it. Thor walked over to him and pressed the head of his fat cock against his asshole, testing its tightness. Fortunately, it was still open from Peter, so he just slid right in, drawing filthy moans from Captain America as he was filled. The head of the dick was thicker than Peter at his thickest, and it only got bigger from there. Peter walked over to be in front of Steve, and, kneeling down, met his lips, sending them into a heated make-out session as Steve was fucked. All three of them breathed a silent sigh of relief as Thors thighs met Steve's asscheeks. 

"Ahh, fuck... your ass feels so good mate" Thor said breathily as he began to piston in and out. Thor looked down at Peter, who was pushing his cock into Steve's mouth, Steve accepting it greedily. He was good at sucking dicks, as he had discovered. But, he was taking Thors dick up the ass even better. He was being spitroasted, and couldn't remember a time he had felt better.

"Peter, prepare my ass." Thor said.

Peter looked confused. "Why?"

"I want your dick in my ass, and I'm not taking it dry." Thor explained, a kind-hearted smile on his face.

Peter smiled, and, pulling out of Steves mouth, walked somewhat shakily over to where Thor was kneeling behind Steve, and, pulling his cheeks apart, eased a single finger into his asshole. Thor moaned heartily. It burned, but also gave him a pleasant tingle. He let himself be finger fucked for a minute, before demanding another.

"Are you sure? You're pretty tight. Has anyone ever fucked your ass before?"

"No, you shall be the first. If you would prefer, you may use your tongue on me."

Peter gulped audibly, incredibly aroused. He found it incredibly arousing that he, a young teenager who was basically a twink, was about to fuck the ass of Thor Odinson, a muscular god. Peter promptly pulled his fingers out of Thor and leaned down to start rimming him. Thor moaned. Every time he pulled out of Steve, he pushed himself further back onto the willing tongue of Peter Parker. And, speaking of Steve, Thor could feel his ass begin to clench, a surefire sign that he was about to come. And, sure enough, he did, covering the floor with it. The sight of Steves face as he came, combined with the contractions around his cock was enough to push Thor over the edge too, unloading into Steve. Once they had both finished, Thor pulled his cock out. Steve collapsed onto the ground, needing a few seconds to catch his breath. Thankfully, his refractory period was pretty short, and he'd be up again in no time. Thor, on the other hand, was still rock hard. A godly stamina, he thought to himself as he glanced behind himself to Peter, who was still rimming his ass.

Thor knelt down and pulled Steves huge asscheeks apart, watching his pink hole for a minute. It was a sloppy mess, with two separate load dripping out. Thor leaned in and began to eat him out. He worked his ass so good Steve's poor dick couldn't keep up with all of the stimulation it was receiving, bringing him to his second orgasm.

"Peter, it is time." Thor said, gently pushing Steve too the side, and lying on his back with his thick, muscular thighs wrapped around Peter's neck. Peter swallowed, but he moved forward and pressed the tip of his dick against the god's asshole.

"You ready big guy?" Thor nodded, eyes shut, and Peter pushed in all the way in one slick move, and immediately started pounding Thor's ass, drawing a silent scream from the god and he arched his back off of the ground.

Peter was loving this. Thor had the tightest ass of any guy he'd fucked, and he'd fucked quite a few guys. And Thor was so vocal. It turned Peter on to no end. As for Thor, he loved being fucked like this, to be dominated by this teenager. And Peter just had such a perfect dick, just right for attacking his prostate. He would itch for this dick in future. 

"Steve?" Thor called out, hearing a grunt in reply. "Suck my dick." Steve was on him in a flash, swallowing his dick, teasing the head especially as he moved up and down, synchronizing with Peter's thrusts. He continued steadily, reaching behind himself to finger himself as he did so.

It was quite a sight. Peter fucking Thor, who was being sucked off by Captain America, who was in turn fingering his own ass. But it couldn't last forever. And indeed it didn't, with Thor being the first to cum. A dick in his ass and his cock in Steve's mouth, turned out too be a bit too much for him and he shot into Steve's mouth. This set off a chain reaction, with Steve being next. The feeling of Thor's cum in his mouth, combined with the constant prostate simulation coming from his own fingers, sent him over the edge, cumming all over the floor. Finally, Peter came. The contractions from Thor's ass were milking his cock after all.

They all lay there for a while trying to catch their breath after that amazing fuck. Thor was the first to move, getting dressed and leaving, saying goodbye and expressing his hopes of a repeat session. Peter and Steve both immediately agreed, of course, and Thor left. A few minutes after he did, Steve and Peter both got up.

"Ready to hit the showers?" Steve asked Peter.

"You bet!" Peter replied, and they both went off to shower.


End file.
